


The Gods of Konoha

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Like Hidan will not stop cursing, Religion, cursing, just a lot of cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Despite the serious sounding name, it's not. This is pure crack. Please read to understand, I don't want to give it away.





	The Gods of Konoha

Hidan pouted.

"Jashin-dono is not fucking scary! Just look at his fucking god!" The religious fanatic pointed at Maito Gai—who was dancing around as he screamed about the "Power of Youth"—"Jashin-dono ain't got shit to his fucking god!"

Kakuzu looked and shuddered in what would have been fear in anyone who was not a member of the Akatsuki. "It pains me to admit, but you are right. This 'God of Youthfulness' is much more fearful. Just look at the way he makes his priests dress."

"Fuck yeah, I may get all kinds of shit all over, but at least my fucking clothes don't look like that shit," he grumbled.

"No," Kakuzu said slowly, before looking toward their real target; Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. "And what about the Kyuubi container's god? He does not seem quite sane."

Hidan sneered. "The fucking brat worships fucking ramen, the fucking heathen. What the fuck did you expect, some normal shit? I'm telling ya, ya ain't gonna fucking find it in this fucking shit-hole."

Kakuzu tilted his head a little. "Perhaps it is the Kyuubi's doing? Deidara did say that Shukaku's former container worshipped all things sweet."

The other man snorted. "How in the fucking hell should I fucking know? All I fucking know is that they are fucking shit-crazy."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on 24 October 2009 on ff.net. I am the original author and am reposting it here, but it is still available on ff.net. This is a product of my writing abilities at the time.


End file.
